No One Knows
by klrob
Summary: You see them all, but you don't actually know them. Light M. Involves real cast members.


A/N: First Victorious fic… This came to me in a dream.

**NOTE: ****This story is not guaranteed to be true in almost any way other than the names, nicknames, and how everyone views the person. Everything else is entirely made up. How everyone views the person is in MY OPINION, and from what I see online. I completely love the entire cast of Victorious, and hope to God that none of this is actually true.**

**Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider, the God of television.**

_**No One Knows.**_

**Victoria "Vic" Justice. **When she looks at the world, they're staring right back. She's the beautiful, witty, hilarious, "high-cheekboned" girl who has, without a doubt, blossomed into a high fashion woman.

"_I think of feathers," says Daniella Monet. Of course, Vic is low-key and completely laidback. She always can play the outgoing girl, but she's the complete opposite. Quiet._

No one knows. She tends to throw up. A lot. And she doesn't even eat that much. How else is she supposed to stay so skinny? Most people call it "anorexic" and "bulimic," but she calls it fame.

**Matt "Mott Bonnott" Bennett. **He's the curly haired, potentially Jewish guy. He's known to all his fans as Papa. And he's musically talented at playing the guitar.

_He's the guy who will never fail to make you laugh. Matt's dance moves are legendary, but he can have a bit of a temper. A silly one at that._

No one knows. He doesn't want it to happen. He doesn't mean for it to happen. They're completely accidental. He just loses track of time. He doesn't remember, but he does find out. When he blacks out, it's not always good. Especially when he found that one girl…

**Ariana "Ari" Grande. **She's a sweetheart. The girl with the golden voice. Her red hair makes her easy to spot in the middle of a crowd. She's outgoing, funny, and a riot to be around.

_Everyone loves her. She acts just like she would on the show, but not as ditzy. You can always count on getting some incredibly funky shoes if she goes shopping with you. Ari always known how to make you feel good._

No one knows. Ariana sees. She sees the looks the cast exchanges when they think she's not looking. She sees the comments people leave her on Twitter about how horrible and ugly and untalented she is. But no one sees how she makes her arms match her hair with a simple knife. Or how she cries herself to sleep every night when she bleeds _a little more_ each night. She makes sure to have one cut for each bad thing said about her. That's all she'll ever be to them anyways. Another blemish.

**Daniella "DeeMo" Monet. **She's always the eccentric one. Never boring, and always annoying. But that's obviously not how she is in real life. She's amazing and perfect in so many ways. She's always the one to catch your attention, whether she's being a bad girl or the crazy sister.

_She's one of the craziest people on Victorious. She never fails to disappoint with some crazy story or a new dance move. Her and Liz are always swirling together, making everyone laugh, just having fun. That's just who she is._

No one knows. She can't afford the exotic foods or the expensive houses. She lives in a shack. She can barely afford food, let alone the extravagant lifestyle everyone thinks she leads. That's why every night she goes to that grimy club and takes off her clothes. For money. It's as low as you can get, and she's the only thing further down. When she finishes, she needs to sell her body. It's never enough though. That's why she has to keep coming back. She's never completely okay, and never will be.

**Leon Thomas III. **He's probably the most talented one of them all. He plays the piano, guitar, trumpet, you name it. And he sings. He acts well, and he can keep you talented by strumming a few chords on the guitar for you.

_He's definitely not the best actor of them all, or the best at anything really. Except music. He will always be the best at music. That's about all he's known for, though._

No one knows. When he goes home, he gets beaten. Down into the ground. It's so hard for him to cover everything up. But he has to. The only way away from the torture that awaits him with his parents is to play his music. He can't stop, or they'll keep going. He can't leave, or everything will go downhill for his music and acting career. He needs to go home every night and grimace through the whipping lashes across his bare back, through the stinging palms that swat at every inch of bare skin, the reckless kicking that catches him wherever possible. He needs to shake away the blood from his nose and mouth, and keep breathing through it. It's the music that keeps him going.

**Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies.** She's beautiful and talented. She may seem mean, but she could be the sweetest person in the world. Her accents, her style of acting, it's all just so Liz. Even the way she dresses. She looks like a chipmunk, but not even one of the fat ones like Theodore. Just a regular old chipmunk that has seen too much for it's age.

_She loves to take photos of everything. Herself. Her friends. Work. Cars. Whatever she sees, that's through her camera lens. Singing and song writing is a passion she was given easily, and that she has taken over flawlessly. Her videos always show how much she loves to be where she is, with who she's with, doing what she's doing. She loves it all._

No one knows. She loves things a little too much. She drinks when she can. She's not even 19 yet, but when the bottle is in her hand and she tastes that sour ale swishing in her mouth…. She gets lost. It probably came from her father, the bastard. Always having a drink in one hand. She doesn't want to, but when she sees the bottle, she can't stay away. Liz needs to have the foam spill down her throat, burning, burning, until she doesn't feel it anymore. Doesn't feel anything anymore.

**Avan "Sir Avan" Jogia.** The sexy beast of every female's fantasies. His perfectly chiseled body. His tattoo. His long, silky hair that flows every way he moves. All of it screams bad boy.

_He's not even that bad. He started Straight But Not Narrow. He's got an appreciation for everything beautiful. He loves his home, where the snow is. He loves hanging out with his friends. Even Josh, who might have beaten him out for the role he so desperately wanted. But who cares? He looks perfect._

No one knows. Especially not Zoey Deutch, his rumored girlfriend. He likes her. He really does. But he can't stop. Not for her, probably not for anyone. He likes sex more than he likes anything. He's only had the chance to fuck one of his castmates—Liz—but not Vic, or Ari, or DeeMo. He can't do what he does with Liz with anyone else there. Her body quivering against his when she reaches the nirvana she can only reach through drinking, or with him. He loves the way she tightly wounds herself around him, how his thrusts do absolutely nothing but drive both of them crazy. He loves her. But he loves sex more. He's considered DeeMo, especially when he sees her at the strip clubs. But he couldn't. That's why he takes all the others. He can't stop for anyone. He doesn't _want_ to.

A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed.

~klrob


End file.
